


Новый Свет

by cantadora_09



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Альтернативная версия произошедшего на «Деметре». Что, если, осознав, где находится, Агата поступит немного по-другому? И как на это отреагирует Дракула?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Новый Свет

Комната, в которой она оказалась, проступила из темноты вся целиком. Это было странно. Слишком... неожиданно и быстро. Как будто кто-то _включил свет_. Агата не знала, откуда взялось это выражение, она не знала даже, что оно значит. Как можно включить свет? Свет возникает постепенно, вырастая из темноты, и разгонять ее следует обстоятельно, зажигая свечу за свечой. Можно сказать, свет – это работа. Ей ли было этого не понимать? Но здесь... Задумчиво оглянувшись, Агата сделала шаг вперед.

– Добрый вечер, сестра Агата, – рад, что вы присоединились ко мне, – послышался голос от стоящего в центре низкого стола. Агата прошла несколько метров и остановилась. Комната напоминала круглый небольшой зал в донжоне средневекового замка. Агата подняла голову и, оглядев обрамляющую комнату лестницу, вернулась взглядом к столу. На столе стояла шахматная доска, на ней были расставлены фигуры в начатой партии. Положение белых выглядело критическим.

С противоположной стороны от Агаты за столом сидел Дракула.

Он выглядел так же, как тогда, когда они... встречались в монастыре, только рубашка и брюки были чистыми и казались новыми. Вероятно, такими они и были. Да еще жилет, сшитый в точности по фигуре. Раньше на нем его не было. С минуту Агата смотрела на графа, не говоря ни слова, – откинувшись на спинку кресла, он наблюдал за ней – неподвижный и бесстрастный, лишь по губам скользила затаенная улыбка.

Отведя взгляд, Агата потянула к себе второе кресло и уселась в него.

– Не уверена, что могу ответить вам взаимностью, – проговорила она. И добавила: – Что произошло с тех пор, как... С тех пор, как вы ушли из монастыря?

– С тех пор, как _мы с вами_ ушли из монастыря, – Дракула небрежно хмыкнул, – происходящее его, похоже, забавляло. – А вы не помните?

Агата медленно покачала головой и вновь оглянулась. Помещение было незнакомым. Если они все еще где-то в Валахии, то что это за место? Это замок Дракулы? Тот, откуда сбежал Харкер? Или у графа отыскалась еще пара резиденций в запасе? Кто-нибудь пригласил его в свою?

– Ваши мысли так легко прочесть, сестра Агата, – Дракула пододвинул кресло ближе к столу и указал на фигуры, стоящие на доске. – Что скажете об этом? У белых еще остались шансы на победу?

«Понятия не имею», – захотелось сказать Агате, но она сдержалась.

– Что вам нужно от меня? – сощурясь, спросила она.

– То же, что и от всех, – усмехнулся Дракула, – но не сразу.

– Вы научились терпению? – искренне изумилась Агата.

Дракула чуть наклонился, перегнувшись через стол.

– Скажем так, я учусь.

Агата откинулась назад и перевела взгляд на доску.

– Не похоже, чтобы успешно, – спокойно сказала она. Она кивнула на шахматы. – Партия кажется торопливой и грязной.

– Возможно, что так и есть, – он пожал плечами. – И что с того?

– У белых больше шансов, чем вам представляется, – ответила Агата.

– Выигрывает более сильный.

– Выигрывает тот, кто умеет ждать.

Их взгляды скрестились.

– Расскажите, что я здесь делаю, – потребовала она.

...

– До Англии несколько дней, на корабле все до смерти перепуганы, а я...

– А вы извели все запасы и остались почти без еды.

Дракула сделал ход черным конем и потянулся к стоящему рядом бокалу с темной жидкостью.

– Оставшихся шестерых хватит.

– Я так не думаю, – Агата встала и окинула взором стены, освещавшие комнату люстры и сводчатый потолок. – Как я здесь очутилась? – пробормотала она.

Дракула поднялся и, перехватив бокал поудобнее, направился к ней.

– Агата, – остановившись в нескольких шагах от нее, он сделал глоток и посмотрел почти с сожалением. Агата нахмурилась. Мягкий свет свечей скользнул по граням бокала, и ее охватило странное чувство.

– Что это за место? – севшим голосом спросила она.

– Не те вопросы, Агата, – покачал головой Дракула. – Ну же, ведь вы на самом деле умны! Кто в каюте номер девять? – вдруг резко спросил он.

Агата подняла глаза к потолку. Сквозь серую кладку старинного камня медленно проступили корабельные доски.

– Вы гипнотизируете своих жертв, – по-прежнему глядя вверх, сказала она. Ее взгляд метнулся к бокалу. – Вы пьете мою кровь?.. – В ушах зашумело, каменный пол качнулся. – Я в каюте номер девять. Там – я, – сказала она растерянно.

Дракула склонил голову в издевательски вежливом жесте.

Она перевела дыхание и отвернулась.

– Вы съели половину тех, кого предназначили себе в пищу, включая рулевого и одного матроса, – преодолевая накатившую слабость, проговорила она. – До Англии еще больше недели пути, и вам нужно...

Неожиданно реальность дрогнула и подернулась рябью.

– Отрегулируйте! – Агата нетерпеливо махнула рукой.

Дракула взглянул на нее вопросительно.

– Отрегулируйте меня, – сердито пояснила она. – Иначе я не смогу вам помочь.

Дракула моргнул.

– Помочь мне?

Агата подняла голову.

– Вы хотите умереть от голода?

Реальность мигнула и обрела прежнюю четкость.

– Что-нибудь еще? – любезно спросил Дракула.

– Ликер с кленовым сиропом, – кивнула Агата, вновь опускаясь в кресло. – И помолчите немного.

Бокал с ликером возник у ее правой руки – неотличимый от бокала графа, разве что жидкость в нем была светлее. Не глядя, Агата взяла бокал и осушила до половины.

– Неплохо, – оценила она и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, невидящим взглядом уставилась в потолок.

– Придумала! – воскликнула она спустя несколько минут и хлопнула по столу ладонью.

Дракула смотрел на нее с вежливым интересом.

Агата оперлась на стол, переплетя пальцы рук, и пристально посмотрела на него.

– Вы не трогаете больше никого, – сказала она, – до конца путешествия. Питаетесь только мной. Остальные...

– Агата, вы правда думаете, что я не смогу дотянуть до Англии, даже съев за день всех до единого? Что у меня на этот случай не припасен план? – кажется, он действительно удивился.

Агата прищурилась.

– Вы были несдержанны. И вызвали подозрения.

– О, их легко развеять.

Она закивала.

– Лучше всего – переключив внимание на кого-то другого. Но как?

Дракула обворожительно улыбнулся.

Агата снова кивнула.

– Вам придется привести их ко мне в каюту и показать меня. Что вы им скажете? Что я маньяк? Что это я всех убила? Они вам поверят. – Она помедлила. – А если и не поверят, все равно испугаются и решат избавиться от меня. Весь вопрос в том... – она задумалась – буду ли я в сознании к тому моменту. – На мгновение она умолкла, затем улыбнулась, кивнув своим мыслям. – Наверняка буду. Вам нужна свежая пища.

– Агата...

Она жестом остановила его.

– Я хрупкая женщина, испачканная кровью, в одежде монахини. Вы – таинственный подозрительный незнакомец в черном. Я умею договариваться с людьми, вы – нет. Вы проиграете.

С минуту он молча смотрел на нее.

– Каковы ваши условия? – наконец спросил очень медленно.

– Вы не трогаете больше никого, – повторила Агата, – ведете себя вежливо, в общении с пассажирами ограничиваясь светскими беседами, и до конца путешествия питаетесь мной. Когда на горизонте покажется порт, вы скажете капитану – или доктору – что заметили у съеденного вами матроса признаки неизвестной в Англии болезни. Поэтому всех находящихся на борту рекомендуете посадить в шлюпки и доставить на берег, а сам корабль – взорвать.

– Вместе со мной? – граф насмешливо поднял бровь.

– О, что за роскошное предложение, – ухмыльнулась Агата. – Это вы меня так обольстить пытаетесь?

Он смеялся.

– Благодарю, с меня достаточно кленового ликера. – Агата коротко улыбнулась и тут же продолжила: – Когда они уплывут, вы зажжете фитиль, тоже сядете в шлюпку и доберетесь до берега.

Дракула наклонил голову.

– Агата, вы позволите мне сойти на английскую землю? Позволите чудищу из трансильванских сказок рыскать в столице Ее величества и соблазнять денди и обитателей грязных трущоб?

Агата вздохнула.

– У меня недостаточно сил для того, чтобы помешать вам. Я не сумасшедшая, и знаю, что мне вас не остановить. Но я могу спасти хотя бы этих людей.

Дракула вновь наклонился, приблизившись к ней.

– Все та же упрямая Агата, – негромко сказал он. – Одна жизнь стоит целого мира.

– Одна жизнь стоит целого мира, – кивнула Агата и отстранилась. Усталость и слабость, за прошедшие полчаса отступившие на второй план, вернулись опять. Она подняла глаза на графа. – Согласны?

– Согласен.

Агата улыбнулась. Выпрямившись в кресле, она протянула руку и пододвинула к себе бокал с ликером. Слева, над самой ключицей, где начинаются плечевые мышцы, обожгло шею.

– Мне больно, – сказала она.

Дракула кивнул.

– Сейчас пройдет.

***

– Они уплыли, – свет от свечи падал на шахматную доску, яркой точкой обозначая верхушку белого ферзя.

– Все?

– Все.

– Я должна проверить. Верните меня в реальность, – Агата требовательно посмотрела на него и передвинула ближайшую пешку.

– Не терпится убедиться, что мы остались наедине? – обойдя стол кругом, Дракула остановился, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

Она улыбнулась.

– Хочу быть уверенной в том, что вы сдержали слово. И подышать свежим воздухом, – добавила недовольно, – я в двух шагах от того, чтобы начать бояться закрытых пространств.

– Вы в двух шагах от смерти, дорогая Агата, но я не верю, что вас это пугает, – Дракула сделал приглашающий жест рукой и отошел в сторону, будто бы пропуская ее перед собой в дверь. – Добро пожаловать на «Деметру».

Соленый воздух ударил волной, резко наполнив легкие.

Качнувшись вперед, она выставила руку, инстинктивно ища опору, и вновь глубоко вдохнула, почувствовав под ладонью ребристое дерево перил, ограждающих корабельный борт.

Агата подняла голову. Море было спокойным и тихим. Никакой качки. Развернувшись, она посмотрела направо – туда, где россыпью светлых точек раскинулся порт. Двумя лепестками на темной воде покачивались движущиеся в его сторону шлюпки. Агата облегченно вздохнула. Постояв так еще немного, вдыхая влажный ночной воздух и глядя на то, как стелется уходящий к горизонту туман, она обернулась к Дракуле.

– А теперь верните меня назад.

– Назад? – казалось, он был не уверен, что правильно понял.

– Назад, в эту вашу... круглую комнату, – кивнула Агата.

– Она не круглая... Но зачем? – он подошел ближе, и его ладонь легла на перила рядом с ее рукой.

Агата снова бросила взгляд на угадывающиеся в темноте очертания города и, отпустив перила, развернулась к берегу спиной.

Глаза Дракулы, темные и настороженные, наблюдали за ней.

– Не хочу видеть мир, который я не смогла спасти.

Каменные стены выросли вокруг так внезапно, что она вынуждена была сесть, чтобы справиться с головокружением.

Молчание продолжалось долго.

– Вы убедились, что мы одни, – Дракула вновь стоял рядом с креслом, разглядывая ее. – Что будете делать теперь?

Она пожала плечами.

– Мне больше ничего не осталось делать. Сейчас ваша... Впрочем, – вдруг перебила она себя, безуспешно пытаясь поймать какую-то мысль, маячившую на краю сознания и никак не дававшуюся в руки, – впрочем, нет, есть кое-что. – Она поднялась и шагнула к нему.

Темные глаза, рассматривающие ее, казалось, сделались еще темнее.

– Как вас зовут? – остановившись в нескольких дюймах от Дракулы, спросила она.

Он нахмурился.

– Вы знаете, как меня зовут.

– Нет, – она затрясла головой, будто желая отогнать навязчивую мелодию или сопротивляясь гипнозу. – Нет, я не знаю. Никто не знает. Дракула – это родовое имя, – сказала она в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – Как и Балаур, и любой его вариант на любом языке. Я хочу знать, как зовут вас. Как вас назвала ваша мать.

Дракула смотрел на нее, наклонив голову.

– В моей стране это имя принято хранить в тайне, – сказал он негромко. – Считается, что в нем заключена волшебная сила, дающая тому, кто знает его, власть над хозяином имени, позволяющую им управлять.

Агата задумчиво кивнула – стоило ожидать чего-то подобного.

– Вы поэтому спрашиваете? – он бросил мимолетный взгляд на шахматную доску на столе. – Пешка на восьмой линии. Это и был ваш план?

Пару мгновений Агата непонимающе смотрела на него, а потом рассмеялась.

– Боже мой, нет, конечно! Я просто хочу знать.

– Знать – для чего? – теперь его голос требователен. Реальность мигает, на долю секунды напомнив Агате пергамент, обтрепавшийся по краям. – Чтобы сделать что?

Чуть отклонившись, Агата прищурилась и посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Нет, вы серьезно? – Она огляделась. – Послушайте, даже если бы то, что вы говорите, было бы правдой, а не очередной средневековой легендой, – как, по-вашему, я могу вам навредить? – Отступив на шаг, Агата раскинула руки. – Я нахожусь у вас в... ну, где бы это ни было. Вы это контролируете, разве не так?

Он молча смотрел на нее, водя по губам указательным пальцем.

– Влад, – наконец произнес он. – Мать назвала меня Влад.

Гордый сын Валахии.

Что-то в этом было... Агата не могла уловить. Она улыбнулась и вновь подошла к нему ближе. Она и сама не могла бы сказать, почему ей так важно было это услышать. Но отчего-то оно имело значение.

– Спасибо. А теперь, Влад Дракула, можете убить меня.

Он смотрел на нее все тем же непроницаемым взглядом, который, сколько она ни пыталась, все не могла понять.

– Агата, – сказал он вкрадчиво, делая шаг и обходя ее кругом, – почему вы думаете, что я вас убью?

Реальность снова сделалась четкой, так что, отвернувшись от Дракулы, Агата смогла рассмотреть изящную резьбу на шахматных фигурах и сеть едва заметных царапин на полированной глади доски.

– Путешествие завершено, вы почти выпили меня, я больше вам не нужна, – сказала она, разведя руками.

Он заглянул через плечо ей в глаза и улыбнулся.

– Агата, вам известна теория о том, что прошлое и будущее – лишь часть единого потока времени, последовательная и упорядоченная не более, чем капли морской воды, и воспринимаемая как ряд делений на линейке единственно нашим разумом?

Агата нахмурилась и потерла лоб.

– Еретики всегда меня восхищали, – призналась она. – Найти в их рассуждениях смысл – задачка та еще, но их идеи неизменно эффектны и увлекательны.

Дракула кивнул утвердительно.

– Я был знаком с одним. Близко. Нет, не настолько близко – он успел убежать, – добавил, поймав ее укоризненный взгляд. – Я вспомнил гипотезу, которой он со мной поделился, лишь потому, что у меня есть ощущение, что мы с вами еще встретимся. – Он вновь улыбнулся. – В будущем, или в прошлом, – возможно, это одно и то же. – Отступив назад, он опять оказался у нее за спиной. – Ваше будущее, Агата... Я пил вашу кровь, и я его видел, – проговорил он тихо.

– И что там? – спросила она, стараясь спрятать возникшую дрожь в голосе.

Он мягко провел рукой по ее шее к плечу.

– Там новый свет, – прошептал он. – И новый мир.

– Дракула, что... – она попыталась было обернуться, но на плечах сомкнулись, останавливая ее, стальные пальцы.

– До встречи, Агата, – сказал Дракула, и она ощутила сильный толчок вперед.

...

– Мэм! Очнитесь, мэм!

Агата подняла голову. Перед глазами все кружилось, стертая кожа ладоней горела, в колени впивались шершавые доски; тянуло сыростью и морской водой.

– Мэм! Вы в порядке, мэм?

С трудом усевшись на отчаянно раскачивающийся деревянный настил, Агата смогла наконец сфокусировать взгляд и уперлась глазами в лицо незнакомого юноши в одежде матроса.

– Я... Что такое... Где я? – спросила она.

– Вы на палубе, мэм! – с готовностью отозвался парень и опустился на дощатый пол рядом с ней. – Мы попали в сильную бурю, но сейчас все хорошо, «Ирида» выбралась, мэм.

– «Ирида»? – Агата все не могла справиться с качкой. Что с ней происходит – это снова какой-то морок?

– Мэм, «Ирида» – это корабль, – молодой человек смотрел на нее с оттенком жалости и понимания. – Вы испугались, мэм, как и все пассажиры. Оно и понятно, шторм был и правда сильный. Вам нужно пойти в каюту и отдохнуть.

Агата подняла руку и провела ею по лбу. Затем выпрямилась и, опершись на заботливо подставленное молодым человеком плечо, встала и окинула взглядом палубу и окружавшее ее пространство.

Со всех сторон судна, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалось море.

В свете луны невысокие волны казались посыпанными серебряной пылью.

– Этот корабль, «Ирида»... Куда он плывет? – спросила Агата.

Молодой человек посмотрел на нее сочувственно, будто бы говоря: «Ничего, после такой переделки любой бы забыл, где находится. Вы все вспомните».

– В Америку, мэм, – сказал он вместо этого. – «Ирида» плывет в Америку.

– Куда?!

– В Новый Свет.


End file.
